Gamers Challenge: World 1
by HollowKirito
Summary: New rewrite of gamers world will update with summary soon M for safety


It was currently 3:24 AM on a Saturday, I was home alone again as my parents had gone to visit my mother's parents, I not wanting to visit some old people that hated me, I decided to stay home. Of course they were NOT happy, they had confined me to my room while they're gone, telling me I'm only allowed out to use the bathroom or get food.

Me being the rebellious 16 year old I am decided to disobey and go walking after finishing a raid on my game. After finishing it and saying bye to my guild i shut my computer down and headed down the stairs with the key to the door, after unlocking it I notice it's raining. Shrugging I just put a coat on thinking I would be fine. Oh how wrong I was. After about 10 mins of walking i decided i should head back because it was coming down pretty bad now and could see lightning. Running down the hill like i always do i come to a stop at the road making sure there were no cars coming as I was crossing the road I began to feel an unimaginable pain.

"AAAAHHH!" I begin to scream in pain as I hear a loud bang from above before it all fades to darkness.

The next thing i know is the feeling of floating but as i open my eyes and look around all i see is darkness.

"A-Am i alive? Am I dead? W-Why can't I see anything!? AM I BLIND!?" I begin to shout in panic, I see a bright light in the distance getting closer laughing.

"Calm down young child. You are not dead, but at the same time not alive. You are in limbo. I am known as many by many some of these name are Truth,God,Odin, heck even Chuck. You can call me whatever you want though." The bright light says calmly and soothingly.

"Wait so you're God? Also why am I in limbo? I was just taking a walk in the rain." I say confused, covering my eyes to not get blinded.

"That's right I am, also as to why you're here…..I was looking over my creations when i somehow began to sneeze. But ..well..all powerful being here, that little sneeze created a powerful storm and one of the lightning bolts struck you and you died. But why you're here and not in, say Heaven, is because I have an offer for you that will give me my entertainment I long for and you another chance at life." God says sounding sheepish.

"Wait, so I DIED, because you sneezed!" I scowled annoyed. After taking a few minutes to calm myself i then say

"What is this offer, and what happens if I say no?" I as wanting to be cautious.

"My offer is to be given a second chance, you will be sent to other worlds i have created to gain more power and entertain me, who know you may one day become more powerful than me. The worlds you should know about as they are mostly depicted in those anime you love so much. If you die you just start again. And if you say no then you will go to be judged for Heaven, Hell, or something even worse." The light says, making me think about the pros and cons. After thinking about it for what felt like hours I made my choice.

"Very well! I accept your offer." I say with excitement.

"Good choice, I look forward to seeing what you can do in the worlds that i have created, Eric." God says as the light and their voice slowly disappears.

Once they disappeared a blue screen appears in front of me

**[New game+]**

**[Options]**

**[Quit]**

I immediately ignore the **[Quit] **option and press New Game+. As I do a screen appears again.

**[Thank you for completing World 0 - Alpha]**

**[You will be awarded point appropriately]**

'Alpha?' I think as another wave of screens flood my sight. I sigh as i begin to read them.

**[Points]**

**[Age 10 + 300]**

**[Good Karma + 500]**

**[Higher Education + 200]**

**[Misc + 510]**

**[Virgin +100]**

**[BONUS]**

**[World 0 +1,000]**

**[Alpha + 2,000]**

**[Total Score: 4,510]**

**[Personal Best: 4,510]**

The box stayed as i read it, after reading it I assumed it was an ok score, I didn't really have anything to compare it to. After swiping them away, a new one flickered into view so read it.

**[World Selection]**

**[Harry Potter]**

**[Naruto]**

**[Dragon Ball]**

**[Yu-Gi-Oh!]**

**[Pokemon]**

The list was endless but there was one i was very interested in, at the very bottom of the list was a single red box saying **[Mix worlds?]. **I instantly hit it.

**[World Mixer]**

**[This is a special option where it allows people ]**

**[to mix worlds together to make a new one.]**

**[Details on the new world will be given after creation]**

**[and you will be asked if you would like to go there or not.]**

Once i finished reading it i decided on the worlds i would mix

Smiling excitedly I say" I would like to mix the Dragon ball world and the Naruto world please, but i would like to know if i can get powers and abilities from other worlds if i don't mix them."

**[Under certain circumstances like a quest reward or event, you will]**

**[be able to obtain abilities from non mixed worlds]**

**[World mix beginning]**

**[0%]**

**[5%]**

**[9%]**

**[17%]**

**[27%]**

**[42%]**

**[69%]**

**[83%]**

**[99%]**

**[100%]**

**[world mix complete]**

**[Would you like to see the details?]**

**[Y] [N]**

Giddy hoping it turned out like I hoped i pressed Y.

**[As the Naruto world has low power compared to Dragon ball world]**

**[It has been decided it will be a world inside of a dragon ball universe]**

**[In this new world the elemental nations is a seperate world from earth]**

**[and humans with chakra are called "Chakra Humans" and have had their power]**

**[Scaled appropriately for the Dragon ball world.]**

**[The twist in this world is that the Saiyan home world was never destroyed, and there is [no mention of super saiyan in history except from the Super Saiyan God.]**

**[If you agree to be sent to this new world you will be sent to the home world of naruto] [one way or another. Would you like to be sent here?]**

**[Y] [N]**

I honestly don't think I could have pressed Y faster, once pressed it changed into one for a character creation screen, It looked a lot like Xenoverse but a LOT more options. After what must have been an hour or two I had finished building my character. I had chose the race saiyan and looked exactly like Goku Black as he was my favourite character. Once that was done with it changed into one that was asking me to distribute points, pick perks and feats so i turned my attention to that.

**[Please allocate your S.P.E.C.I.A.L points]**

**[Remaining points: 40]**

S. 0

P. 0

E. 0

C. 0

I.0

A. 0

L.0

**Strength:**

How powerful you are physically. Each point in Strength increases your Hp, in relation to your Endurance. This stat also determines your your starting power lebel and is the main component in how strong you are.

**Perception:**

How well you can see, sense other things, and spot clues. This stat is mainly used in relation to your senses.

**Endurance**:

How much stamina you have,how long you can last in a battle. This stat is mainly related to your hp, and how much hp you regain over time.

**Charisma:**

How well you relate to others, and how well you speak. This stat is mainly used to determine outcomes in relation to speaking to others.

**Intelligence:**

How smart you are. This stat is mainly used to determine how quickly you learn, and how well you understand things

**Agility:**

How fast you move, how high you jump. This stat is used to determine you ability to move within the world.

**Luck:**

How often fate lends a hand. This stat affects the world as a whole and can change things to your benefit

Keeping all that in mind, I allocate my points.

**[Remaining points: 0]**

S. 7

P. 5

E. 7

C. 5

I. 5

A. 5

L. 6

After pressing apply and hitting accept to the changes and couple more pop up asking me to pick Perks and 2 feats at level 1.

**Special perks:**

**The Gamer **\- 2500 Points - Gives you the Gamer ability but at the cost of ⅔ of your final score

**Extra feats** \- stackable - 100 points

**Skip the tutorial **\- 100 points- Skips the tutorial

**Skip infancy **\- 500 points - will make you start at 5 years old instead of a new born baby, the system will play your life for you until then using your stats, perks, feats, personality and everything else.

**Science Experiment **\- 1000 points - Before you were born, you were experimented on by scientists hoping to create an easily controllable Super Soldier. They somewhat succeeded. +10 to energy modifier

**[Points: 4,510]**

**FEATS:**

1\. Enhanced Zenkai - Born under full moon, your battle prowess grows at an increased rate. Energy modifier changers are rated at 0.4 for Tailed Saiyans, and 0.2 for Tailless Saiyans.

2\. Elite Warrior- Your power level was high upon birth, +0.2 to energy modifier, +2 to strength and +2 to endurance.

3\. Saiyan Pride - You believe in the power of the Saiyan Race. When at 60% or lower HP, +1 STR and END temporarily.

4\. (New game++ required to unlock)

5\. A drastic loss - You lost your tail as a child. Full Saiyan battles are now (.8), and half saiyans are now (1.2). Due to being bullied as a child, you've gained extra combat experience. +0.3 to energy modifier.

6\. Energy Suppression - Power level can be hidden as much as desired.

7\. Nerd - You've read a lot of books. You may not be all that good at dodging, but you've got smarts backing you up. +2 to INT

8\. Mentored - You were trained by some of the best, and brightest. +1 STR

9\. Energy Sense - Stackable -

A. 1st - Can sense power to a general sense. (stronger, weaker, might have hidden reserves).

B. 2nd - Can sense the general power level (Example: Power Level of 64,300 would give a sense of "In the 60 thousand range.")

C. 3rd - Full power level sensing.

10\. Desperation - At 50% HP, you can charge energy attacks with HP. Every 1/4 HP adds 1/4th of max damage. Amount limited to 1/2 unless less then 30% Hp remaining.

11\. Inner Eye - Unlock the inner eye. Adds Energy sense Lvl 2, adds +1 to perception, -1 to charisma, + 0.2 to energy modifier.

12\. Natural Leader - You were born to lead. +4 Charisma

13\. Tongue of gold - You have a way with words. +2 Charisma

14\. Hidden Potential - You have a well of hidden potential, far surpassing your peers. +0.4 to energy modifier, +2 to strength and -1 to charisma, due to peers jealousy.

15\. Switch off/on - The ability to toggle Gamers Mind on and off.

17\. No chakra, Yes jutsu - The ability to replace chakra with ki for jutsu. Everything still works the same though so you still need hand signs, sill have an affinity and still need to practice control to waste less

For Perks I pick: **The Gamer**, **Science Experiment**, **Skip Infancy **and 5 **Extra Feats. **For Feats I pick: Enhanced Zenkai, Elite Warrior, Natural leader, Hidden Potential, Inner eye, Switch off/on, No chakra, Yes jutsu. And finally Energy Suppression.

Once I had accepted everything and I looked at my stats.

Name: Eric

Race: Saiyan

Age: 0

Status: Dead

Stats

S. 11

P. 6

E. 9

C. 7

I. 5

A. 5

L. 6

**Health:**

Strength x Endurance x level x 20:

1 20 = 1980 HP

**Energy:**

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

11 x 9 = 99

99 x 1 = 99

99 x 1 = 99

99 x 1.6 = 158.40

Base Energy = 99

Energy Regen = 99

Power Level = 99

Energy Modifier = 1.6

Final power level = 158.40

Perks: **The Gamer**, **Science Experiment**, **Skip Infancy**, **(5) Extra Feats.**

Feats: Enhanced Zenkai, Elite Warrior, Natural leader, Hidden Potential, Inner eye, Switch off/on, No chakra, Yes jutsu, Energy Suppression.

As I smile happy with everything i look around thinking 'Now what?' After finishing that though a giant hole opened and I fell screaming and it all went dark.

**AN: Hey guys sorry for not uploading in a while been super busy then lost motivation, hopefully that doesn't happen again though. Criticism is helpful.**


End file.
